


got the moves

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Skateboarding, i like to pretend i'm funny, jennie is rich and judging you, jisoo is actually a mess, lisa is a Cool Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: "Look," Jisoo blurts. "I don't even wanna know what kind of kink tailsliding is. I just want a skateboard and some dumb cool people stickers so I can go to the skatepark and not get jumped and impress Lisa with my insane skating skills. And excellent choice in stickers. Not getting jumped is a huge priority, unless it's in a sexual way. Maybe. Also, I don't have a lot of money."orJisoo is most definitely in love with the Cool Skater Girl who is probably not aware of her existance. There's only one way to change that, right?





	got the moves

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ellen for the prompt! i'm so sorry it's approximately 1983476 years late but! i had a lot of fun with this
> 
> disclaimer: i know nothing about skateboarding or kids these days

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Jennie states, staring in disdain at the door of the shop they are preparing themselves to enter. "I think this is a stupid idea."

Jisoo sticks her tongue out and bounces on her feet nervously. Jennie, in all her sleek Chanel-coat Gucci-heeled glory, has never truly understood the concept of getting her hands dirty in the name of love. She is currently clutching aforementioned Chanel around her like an armor that will protect her from the horrors within the dubious-looking store. Another minute passes as Jisoo slowly reaches for the door handle, Jennie breathing huffily and sweating beside her. It's her fault for wearing a jacket in the 70-degree weather, anyway.

"I like you better when you're not being stupid," Jennie gripes.

Jisoo makes up the long-suffering side of their friendship, no matter what Jennie says. Jisoo, herself, is a pleasure to put up with. "I like you better with your mouth shut."

The line that has formed behind them, composed of a single middle-school looking girl with all the withering glares of ten entitled baby boomers, prompts the pair to finally enter their friendly local skate shop. The girl zips off to the Thrasher sweatshirt display. Jisoo would dare to guess she hasn't touched a page of the magazine in her life, but who is she to judge?

The greasy teen behind the counter eyes Jennie with a look of surprise.

"Yes," Jennie snaps. "You _can_ help us."

No one ever said she wasn't concise. No one ever said she was polite, either.

Jisoo blushes and grimaces a _sorry_ to the greasy teen, but she's too busy to spend a long time feeling embarrassed for her grumpy friend. She has _plans_ , and the world needs to accept Jennie's let-me-speak-to-your-manager ways already.

"I need, uh," Jisoo gapes around at the store in all its angsty-rebel teen glory. "A skateboard?"

"You'll have to be more specific," the worker says, evil lighting up their eyes, prepared to take advantage of Jisoo's combined skateboarding ignorance and inability to tell people other than Jennie to _shut up already_. Jisoo tries to shrink into the ground as a passionate rant about things like _tricks_ and _griptape_ and _goofyfoot_ washes over her. What even is a wheel? Do skateboards have those? Why does she need to know about trucks? That's a totally different form of transportation. Maybe she should buy some striped socks and dye her hair green and tear giant holes in all her clothes.

Jisoo is violently brought back to earth with a sharp elbow to the ribs. The passionate teen is looking at her expectantly. "So, what do you say?"

This is the moment of pressure. Jisoo wonders how to gracefully confess that she hasn't listened to a word spoken to her in the last five minutes. "Look," she blurts. "I don't even wanna know what kind of kink tailsliding is. I just want a skateboard and some dumb cool people stickers so I can go to the skatepark and not get jumped and impress Lisa with my insane skating skills. And excellent choice in stickers. Not getting jumped is a huge priority, unless it's in a sexual way. Maybe. Also, I don't have a lot of money."

The worker stares. Jennie bursts into evil Gucci laughter. "What? You didn't tell me this was for _Lisa_! You're even more fucked than I thought you were!"

The worker disappears into some unknown depths of the store, and returns with a bag of shoulder, knee, and elbow pads. Jisoo thinks she sees a chest plate somewhere in there.

"What's this for?" she asks, pulling out a package of Peppa Pig bandaids.

"I have a feeling you'll need it."

 

 

It's not that Jisoo is usually this desperate, no matter what stories Jennie might tell you about Nayeon and credit card bills of epic proportions. She is full of lies, and it was _well_ under two hundred million won. _Well under_.

It's just that getting the attention of Lisa, badass lesbian second-in-command of the Courtyard Skater Gang (not to be confused with the Parking Lot Skater Gang, which involves a lot more heterosexuals and a _lot_ more drugs), requires something much more drastic. Something like pretending to be a Seasoned Pro and start hanging around the skate park. Something like spending her money on baggy pants and stickers in the name of coolness.

"We're already the coolest people in school," Jennie decides to remind Jisoo, speaking as if she is delivering some great, previously unknown news. "I'm sure she already knows you don't _sport_."

"You don't understand," Jisoo groans, searching for a belt that doesn't happen to be black leather and an expensive gift from Jennie. Her jeans are rapidly falling down. "Her coolness, like, _transcends_ coolness. She is so cool that she isn't even aware of people who exist outside her ring of coolness. If our coolnesses were a Venn diagram, then exactly one square centimeter would be touching. And her name is Miyeon. _That's_ how cool she is."

"Whatever you say," Jennie drawls. Jisoo makes a noise of triumph and starts unlacing her sister's blue tennis shoes. Shoelaces as a belt is a stroke of genius. Jennie watches her with an expression of _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_ , but _rich_. She's just angry she didn't think of it first, obviously.

Jisoo spreads her arms and spins for Jennie. "How do I look?"

"Dangerous. I don't see any elbow protection."

"They don't go with my outfit," Jisoo explains patiently. "Plus, I don't plan on any actual physical activity today. I just want to subtly insert myself into the crowd. Look!" she flashes her phone screen at Jennie. "I'll listen to Nirvana and Pink Floyd. I think that's cool? Isn't it edgy to appreciate moody old downers and blatantly reject the music of today? Anyway, I'll drink Mountain Dew and pretend to be broke. I've go this down to a science."

"Wow," Jennie doesn't look too impressed, but Jisoo will take what she can get. "You've really thought of everything. Except the actual _skating_ part. Bravo."

"Hey now," Jisoo beams. "I've got my knee pads on under these denim clown pants. And I put bandages in my bag. Check this out, I threw some scribbled-on homework papers in there, to give the illusion that this is my goes-everywhere bag and I believe education is a trap set up by the government. Pretty nifty, huh?"

Jennie sighs and massages her temples.

"According to you, Seulgi is the leader of the Courtyard Skating Gays, or whatever you call it, and she's set to be the valedictorian. Your logic is flawed."

Jisoo blows her a kiss and bows as low as she can. "It's a gift."

Jennie is done. "Leave already."

With one more sloppy hair toss (to achieve that "rolled-out-of-bed" look that seems to be popular among the kids these days), Jisoo skips out the door to snag her a woman.

 

 

Jisoo has been fed lies all her life, in the form of _humans cannot fly_ , she decides, watching in awe as Lisa does a fancy flippy-floaty-spinny thing with her board. Jisoo is appalled. Good thing Lisa is wearing a helmet. She sighs in relief. No elbow pads in sight, though.

Jisoo drops her board (stickered and as cheap as they come) onto the grass and sprawls artfully over it. _Studied nonchalance_ , she calls it. _Straight-up stupid_ , Jennie calls it. No one asked for her opinion, _ever_ , Jisoo recalls bitterly, popping open her soda and taking a swig.

It's nasty. _Caffeinated sugar water with a splash of urine_ , it should be advertised. Jisoo takes another sip in the name of integrity.

At least Lisa isn't some yeehaw girl. Then Jisoo would have to steal Jennie's horse and chug buttermilk, or raw eggs or whatever it is those yeehaws drink nowadays. Mountain Dew is preferable to salmonella. Maybe.

Some guy Jisoo has only seen tucked away in the depths of her math-is-hard Geometry for Slackers class drops his bag next to her and his butt too close to her head. He points out a sticker she stole form her mother's those-were-the-days shoebox. "I love that band! What's your favorite song of theirs?"

Jisoo is no monster. She Googled the band, just in case a situation exactly like this happened. _Take that, Jennie_ , she thinks as she rattles off the first song she can think of. The poor lad's eyes light up.

"Really? I _love_ that one! It really revolutionized the whole genre of post-punk country alternative steamy cowpunk with a _hint_ of good, classic offensive avant-garde sound. Truly a masterpiece. Have you heard..."

Crap. Her internal Jennie is cackling. Now she'll _have_ to listen to this god-forsaken group. They're so far underground their groupies are centipedes, but that's beside the point.

Jisoo gulps down some more glorified sugar water and smiles. Oh, the sacrifices she makes. All in the name of love.

 

 

"I have good news and bad news," Jisoo says, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear as she bustles around her room. Jennie groans on the other side of the line.

"Neither of which I want to hear," she responds. She's probably examining her nails at this very moment. "But who am I to interrupt? Continue."

Jisoo huffs. "Fine. I'll be nice and start you off with some neutral news. I blew fifty more dollars on edgy belts and a counterfeit band shirt."

" _That's_ the neutral news? I don't even know what to say right now."

"Then don't say anything," Jisoo pretends to sniffle. Not that Jennie would have cared about her tears, anyway. "Stop hurting my feelings. The good news is that I've established myself in the skater crowd. The bad news is that I _have_ established myself in the skater crowd."

Jennie doesn't even try to smother her laugh or disguise her mockery as sympathy. "Is that why I can hear those _terrible_ noises in the background?"

Jisoo sighs. "Yes. And it's not _noise_ , it's... altruistic cowpunk? Or something like that?"

"More like cow _pie_."

"Shut up," Jisoo will never admit she agrees with Jennie. It simply isn't _done_ , even if the music is _unique_ to a point where Jisoo's sister bangs the door with a _turn that shit down!_ "This band's fine work has been described by many as _art_. It's considered revolutionary."

"Oh, please," Jennie's eye roll can be felt through the phone. "You sound like you swallowed Alternative Press."

"The fact that you read Alternative Press says enough to me," Jisoo sniffs again. "I have nothing but respect for them. Also, Lisa was not wearing a whole lot of clothes today."

"You're a pervert."

"So much shoulder, Jennie. My heart wasn't prepared."

"You're so gay," Jennie complains. Jisoo takes it as the compliment that it is. She hums her agreement.

"In fact," she drawls, "I think I'll add that ensemble to my Top Ten Favorite Lisa Outfits list. I'll knock off those thigh-highs. She was pulling them up all day, anyway. Subtlety can only get you so far with those--"

Jennie hangs up.

 

 

"You're a real help," Jisoo growls. She is on the ground, again. Jennie is laughing so hard she might just cough up her larynx. Again. At this point, Jennie might as well call an ambulance already. One of them will be needing it soon enough.

"You're a real dumbass," Jennie retorts as soon as she can breathe properly. "That was a fantastic tumble. The only thing that would have made it better is your board landing on your face."

Jisoo doesn't love Jennie. She's only using her for her family's unnecessarily long driveway and the fact that it is closed in by bushes that prevent the world from watching Jisoo's spectacular fails. The world could use a laugh, but too bad. The world will have to look somewhere else. Jisoo groans and throws her arm over her eyes, wishing the sun would shut up for once. She can hear it laughing at her.

"Why? Why? Why?" Jisoo politely asks the universe. She'll leave the screaming into the void for Seunghyun.

"Why are you sacrificing all your social standings and dignity, not to mention the skin on your knees, for a girl you haven't spoken more than ten words to? Instead of simply walking up and telling her how you feel like a _normal_ person?" Jennie pauses, tapping her chin. "Yeah, I don't know either."

Jisoo pouts. "Uh, we spoke _at least_ two hundred words during that group project sophomore year. And you just don't understand what it's like to _not_ have people drooling over you everywhere you go."

"Jealous?" Jennie questions, and it would sound rude, if it was anyone else. But Jennie _always_ sounds rude. Jisoo shrugs it off.

"No, actually," she replies. "Well, maybe a little. But I only want to have _Lisa_ drooling over me. Actually, no. I'm lying. Drool is disgusting. Even _Lisa's_ drool. But I would sacrifice my dignity for that smile any day."

Jennie buries her head in her hands. "Oh my _god_."

"I know," Jisoo smiles at the clouds in her most cliché, lovesick way. "I'm disgusted by myself, too."

Jennie gingerly settles onto the ground beside Jisoo and pats her head. "Sorry I'm not being a good, supportive best friend about this and immediately signing my soul over to--what did you call it? That _stupid_ name?"

"Lisoo!" Jisoo cheers. "And I totally understand. I understand how my best friend in the _whole world_ doesn't think I'm good enough for such a funny, kind, gorgeous girl. How the _one person_ who is supposed to love me unconditionally and support me no matter what doesn't think I deserve a genuinely _good_ , _not-asshole_ human being--"

"Okay, I get it," the pats on Jisoo's head feel more like physical assault by this point. "I'm a bad person. What else is new?"

"This just in-- you're also selfish," Jisoo ticks off on her fingers. "And moody. Vain, cruel, occasionally shallow. And your ramen _doesn't_ taste as good as you think it does."

"Now _that_ is a step too far," Jennie pushes Jisoo away. "My ramen is _god_. Don't you have some more falling on your face to do?"

 

 

Over the course of this experiment, Jisoo dreads to say that she has grown better acquainted with the ground than she has with Lisa. It's a sad truth, albeit one she will not accept until the day she has to friendzone the earth itself.

 _Sorry_ , she'll say to the sidewalk. _You're always there for me when I fall. And it really hurts. Actually, that's all I have to say. You're pretty painful_.

Obviously, the pain has gotten to Jisoo's head. None of this would be happening if not for the _stupid sidewalk cracks_ deciding to position themselves _just right_ , _exactly_ the right place for her board to stutter over.

Jisoo cannot handle stutters of any kind. Which is a shame, really, because that's all she can do when Lisa rushes over with bandages and a worried frown.

"Whoa," Lisa gushes, placing a hand on Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo wishes the world would stop whipping around for a moment. "Be careful! Those sidewalks are tricky bastards, haven't you heard?"

"Y-yeah," Jisoo manages. The word _yeah_ contains fifteen _y_ 's now; it's official. Jisoo isn't nervous. Not at all. Not in the slightest. Never, ever. She doesn't even _have_ nerves. "I'll keep that in mind."

 _Shit_. She channeled Jennie far too much with that snappy retort. Jennie is a horrible influence. If she had any doubts about that, well, _no more_.

Lisa beams anyway.

"Please do! Your face is too pretty to get mauled by the sidewalk," she winks. Jisoo flushes, even as her inner-panicked-gay screams at her. _She called me pretty! She winked at me! She called me_ pretty _! Fucking take that, Park Chaeyoung! I don't care what Jennie says! She doesn't love you, she is head over heels for_ me _, Kim Jisoo! Take that!_ Lisa stuffs the bandages into Jisoo's hand and backs away, still smiling like her face is gonna solve world hunger. Which, you never know. "You've been coming here a lot lately. You should show us your moves sometime!"

"Yeah, definitely," Jisoo is dying. "I have so many moves. All the moves. Like. One hundred moves. Yep. Show you. Moves."

Lisa laughs. Jisoo feels like a world-class comedian. If by comedian you mean _clown_ , and, if by _clown_ , you actually mean _gay who can't get her stupid shit together_.

Oh, yeah. Jisoo has the moves.

 

 

Move number one involves Jisoo skating back and forth over the same patch of sidewalk until she dies. Turn, zoom, turn, zoom, until she goes insane or wastes away into a skeleton, to be buried viciously in this cool-people sweatshirt she doesn't really understand but is sure offends _someone_ out there. She is warming up, and definitely not gawking at the long, sunlit line Lisa's throat cuts as she tilts her head back, hair flowing like a _goddess's_ , laughing musically--

Jisoo tumbles into a bush.

 _She's so clumsy, it's a wonder she hasn't gone viral yet_ , every person on the planet is definitely thinking. Jisoo must agree, as she somehow tangles her foot in a branch--branch? Do bushes even _have_ branches?--and gets one of those stupid, _useless_ chalky blue berries in her mouth.

Jisoo wrestles her way out of the bush with her life but missing a knee pad. Things could be worse.

Oh, there's Lisa, heading this way.

"Hey!" Lisa beams, waving unnecessarily. Jisoo _definitely_ sees her. And all those _abs_ her shirt rides up to reveal. Jisoo waves back. "Are you good? I thought I told you to be careful with those sidewalks!"

"Ah, yeah," Jisoo checks for chalkberries in her hair. "I was... a bit distracted."

Lisa nods sagely. "I understand. Chaeyoung's hair looks so good today."

 _Fuck_. Jisoo splutters.

Lisa grins, thinking she's caught Jisoo, when it's really Chaeyoung about to catch... Jisoo's _hands_. She will not hesitate to fight a string bean like Chaeyoung. She will probably still lose, but at least she'll be losing without hesitations.

"Anyway," Lisa's hands flop around, but _gracefully_. "I just wanted to tell you you've got _great_ form. Honestly, I'm a bit jealous. I have a lot to learn."

Of course. Jisoo has great _form_.

(Jisoo has _is-mostly-trying-not-to-die_ , _learned-in-two-hours_ , _thanks-to-the-internet-and-the-internet-only_ form, but she'll take what praises she can get.)

"Why, thank you," Jisoo puffs up. "You do, too. Did you catch my sick goofyfoot?"

Lisa's brow wrinkles tinily. "Uh, yeah? Yes. Great goofyfoot. Real nice. Love your goofyfoot."

She is so impressed. Jisoo can tell. She's totally in love with Jisoo. Already.

 

 

"Jisoo," Jennie sighs, massaging her temples as if Jisoo didn't just see her pop three advil tablets five minutes ago. "You have been going to the skate park everyday for the past month. _At least_. And you have yet to do anything other than barely scoot along on flat surfaces?"

Jisoo nods.

"And you're telling me that you don't think _anyone_ finds that weird?"

Jisoo nods again.

"You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love," Jisoo pauses, to let the full effect of that phrase crash over Jennie, who gags. "Will you watch instructional videos with me again tonight? I'll probably switch to people falling down about thirty minutes in."

"I see enough of that just being friends with you," Jennie pauses, to let the full effect of _that_ phrase crash over Jisoo, who flinches exaggeratedly. "But yes."

 

 

Jisoo remembers _hard_ on the way to the park, skateboard loose in her arms. (She's not risking her life when Lisa won't even be there to watch her and her impressive _form_.) Today is the day she will prove the universe wrong. Today is the day she will perform what the world calls _not failing_. Today she will spend time on only _two wheels_.

(Her chances for survival are slim to none. But society likes to ignore things that aren't slim, anyway. Sue her for being optimistic.)

She's a couple blocks away, so she drops her board to the ground and very carefully steps onto it. Within two seconds, she almost slams into a lamppost and narrowly avoids dropping her phone into the sewer. She considers it a win purely for the fact no one saw and glides to the park, pretending she's never seen a lamppost up close in her life.

The badass lady in the video had called this trick the _easiest in the book_. Obviously, she's never met Jisoo. If she wasn't so loyal to Lisa, Jisoo would want to remedy that quickly. But, as it stands, Jisoo is content learning things like _ollies_ and _stepping on the nose_ from the badass lady.

The only Ollie she's ever known was in her preschool class. He smelled like apple juice and what Jennie likes to describe as "boogers, but in human form". But Jisoo's Ollie will be beautiful and not reminiscent of boogers in any way whatsoever.

She will step on the nose, or the tail, or _whatever_ that part of the board is called, no matter how uncomfortable the idea of stepping on _any_ sort of nose is to her. She will brave both her board's hatred of her and her incompetency (not that she'll ever admit that).

As soon as her heart calms the heckity heck down.

Lisa waves, and Jisoo smiles her way. If she lifts her hand while moving, things will be far worse than they already are.

Jisoo can feel Lisa's gaze on her back. _'Tis time_ , she thinks. _Do it for Ollie!_ She presses her heel down.

 _I'm doing it!_ she thinks for the half-second it's almost true. What she assumes is the nose flies up and thwacks her in the kneecap with an ugly sound. She tries to jump away from the board, but trips over it and her Cool Kid sweatpants simultaneously. Cool people must take classes in order to not be permanently attached to the ground, she figures, personal nose far too close to a smushed piece of gum for comfort.

Why does Lisa only approach her after she's found herself on the ground? This is the one question in life that matters.

Jisoo peels herself off the ground, gratefully accepting Lisa's hand (which is so soft and warm and strong she's at danger of falling again, this time from _fainting_ ). When she's steady on her feet once again, Lisa straightens out Jisoo's shirt as she picks gravel out of her elbows.

"It seems like you're always dying when I see you," Lisa points out, not answering the only question in life that matters, but sure cementing it.

"Yep," Jisoo blinks as potent realizations of _opportunity!_ slam over her. "We should fix that sometime."

Apparently Lisa doesn't catch her Subtle Subtext of _ask me out now_. That's to be expected, Jisoo consoles herself, as studies show that less than 50% of people can tell when they're being flirted with, and at least 82% of the people _Jisoo_ flirts with think she has a permanent case of fever logic.

"Eh," Lisa says. "Off days happen to the best of us."

"Absolutely," Jisoo giggles nervously. If that's true, her entire life is, has been, and will continue to be one massive Off Day. "Just an off day."

 

 

Even steamy cowpunk cannot cure Jisoo's desperation as she flings herself across her bed and flails around, despite blasting it at a volume sure to bring complaints from the neighbors. It's a strange experience. Usually, the cowpunk _at least_ gives her a bigger problem than the one she's combating in the first place. But not so today.

Jennie slams into the room huffily, scrambling to kill the cowpunk. Jisoo starts.

"How did you get in?" Jisoo screams, briefly remembering the ninja phase Jennie swears ended in seventh grade.

"The door," Jennie scowls. "I could hear your music from across town, stupid."

"You live a maximum of five blocks away. You can't say that."

"Yes I can." Jennie throws herself into Jisoo's desk chair. "And I already did. What Lisa-related disaster are you sulking about this time? IF it has anything to do with her collarbones, I don't want to hear it."

"That was only six times," Jisoo points out, ignoring Jennie's protests of _that's seven times too many!_ Jennie's problems are miniscule and inconsequential in comparison to hers. "I'm upset because nothing is happening, despite my many skin and blood sacrifices to the Skating Gods, plus my brilliant flirting and seduction. It's a mystery!"

Jennie purses her lips.

Jisoo continues. "I don't know what to do! I've exhausted every possible option--"

"Besides simply asking her out?" Jennie cuts in.

Jisoo scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous.''

Jennie raises her hands in a rare display of surrender, however sarcastic. "Just a suggestion."

"Ridiculous, I say."

Jennie shrugs. Jisoo sighs.

"I guess the only thing to do is to persevere. One day she'll fall in love with me. Then I'll never have to bruise my elbows again."

"Oh, joy," Jennie mutters. She does not sound joyous in the slightest. "Good luck with that."

 

 

"Hey Jisoo!" Lisa shouts, happily jogging towards Jisoo. This is a new experience for several reasons. Of course, Jisoo is usually on the ground by the time Lisa finally comes to greet her. In addition, Jisoo has never seen anyone jog _happily_ in her life, let alone towards _her_. "How's it going?"

She stops in front of Jisoo, who takes a moment to appreciate, _wow, someone loves me enough to actually jog towards me_ , and also, _that someone happens to be my soulmate and wearing jeans with rips that make me extremely happy_.

'Uh," Lisa pokes Jisoo's shoulder, bringing attention to the fact that her eyes have been _not on Lisa's face_ for too long to be socially acceptable. "You okay?"

"Oh!" Jisoo attempts to straighten up. In any way, shape, or form. "Sorry! I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," Lisa shoves her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt, which is splashed in paint Jisoo is 90% sure came right from the store. "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Go ahead," Jisoo chokes out. _It's happening_. The day her painstaking efforts shall be realized. From this day forward, she will be known as _Kim Jisoo the Single_ no longer--

"Why do you come here?" Lisa blurts. Jisoo gasps and clutches her heart. Lisa flushes bright red and stutters for awhile. This makes Jisoo feel the tiniest bit better about herself. _The_ Lisa Manoban, reduced to a blushing, stuttering cutie when facing the powers of Kim Jisoo head-on. "I mean-- oh my _god_ , that sounded so bitchy! I'm so sorry! It's just... how do I say this? _Please_ don't be offended. You're just... not the strongest skateboarder."

Jisoo slips into her very best offended and disrespected elder mode. She even wags her finger. "I have been offended and disrespected. I am doing my very best, which is still not very good, but we don't talk about that, and losing many hours I could be spending eating fried chicken--"

"But you're not _like_ that!" Lisa cuts in. "I _know_ you. Your best friend is rich and scary and you have, like, five binders of homework with you at all times, _plus_ you've publicly condemned Mountain Dew. I've never even seen you wearing belts that aren't black outside of the park!"

Jisoo might be slightly creeped out, but she is more angry at the sudden and violent upheaval of her "coolness" theory. She spent _time_ on that Venn diagram, damn it!

"My point is," Lisa crosses her arms and scuffs her boots against the sidewalk, "you're living some weird double life and I'm very confused by it."

Well. This is it. Jisoo's life is approaching its end. Somewhere, Jennie is peeking through the clouds and laughing her ass off.

"Alright," Jisoo sighs. She lifts her board above her head. It's awfully Simba-esque, but no one ever said Simba wasn't all about that drama. "This? It's a lie. It's time to put the idea I have any sort of sports skills to rest."

Lisa nods approvingly. "I figured."

"Hey!" Jisoo brandishes the transportation-device-turned-weapon at Lisa. "Just because I can't use this like a normal person doesn't mean I can't use it like Jisoo!"

Lisa laughs blindingly. "But why? Why would you do... any of this?"

Jisoo weighs her options. She could confess and lose all traces of dignity, or she could fumble and lie her way out of Lisa's life and have zero dignity left, anyway.

Jisoo opens her mouth and an unwarranted avalanche of words tumbles out. "Well maybe it's because I'm kinda definitely _totally_ in love with you and knew this was the only way to ever get your attention. I wanted to impress you with my sick skating skills and edgy lifestyle but I guess maybe Jennie was right when she said anyone with these calves could ever lead an edgy life. Anyway, I can't skateboard without injuring _some_ part of me, and Jennie is a horrible friend. You're really hot and nice and funny."

Lisa gapes. Jisoo prepares to summon every last drop of mercy the Dexterity Gods have to offer and scoot her way on outta here. As the moments stretch on, Jisoo plans her graceful exit.

"Bye!" she all but screeches, turning on her heel.

Lisa grabs her wrist. "Whoa! Not so fast! This is a lot to comprehend!"

Jisoo pouts as she is dragged to a nearby park bench. "I just want to be allowed to die of humiliation in peace."

They plop onto the bench. Lisa tucks up her knees and glares at Jisoo. "If you thought your skating skills would impress me, you are _sorely_ mistaken." She ignores Jisoo's assorted sound effects and carries on. "Why didn't you just, oh, I don't know, _tell_ me about it?"

"It's not my fault! You never would have said yes!"

Lisa rolls her eyes. "And I'm not _gonna_ say yes if you keep wasting time like this."

It takes Jisoo's frazzled mind too long to digest this sentence, but when she does, she squeals and grabs Lisa's sleeve. "Lisa, O Lisa, love of my life, will you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Lisa is trying to recover from the shock of a somewhat-grown woman squealing and grabbing her sleeve. Jisoo bats her eyelashes. Lisa breaks into a sunny grin and leans in, pressing her smile against Jisoo's.

Jisoo feels light-headed. She really should be seeing a doctor soon. Her heart is beating too hard to be healthy.

"I have only one condition," Lisa taps Jisoo's forehead. Anyone else would be utterly disgusted by the way Jisoo melts.

"Anything."

"Throw that skateboard into the fiery depths of hell. I'm running out of bandages."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever!


End file.
